


How To Kiss A Crocodile

by writtensword



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtensword/pseuds/writtensword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara gets Cat to wear a fluffy crocodile suit/costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Kiss A Crocodile

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my dear trash queen Psychrophile, who put the image of Cat wearing a crocodile suit into my head.

“What the hell is this?!” Cat says with a frown as she unzips the garment bag and something decidedly green and fluffy peeks at her from under the plastic covering, something that is definitely not the custom-tailored toga she is supposed to wear at the Lord Tech costume ball tomorrow evening.

Cat glares at the now empty assistant’s desk and makes a mental note to fire Number Ten first thing Monday morning. It is late, and the office is empty, and all Cat wanted was to go home to her son, because she won’t see much of him this weekend, but now she will have to deal with this _situation_.

With a low grumble in the back of her throat, she fully unzips the bag and pulls out the hanger.

“You have got to be kidding me...“

For a moment she wonders if she is being punked, because a mere mix-up could have easily been prevented had her incompetent new assistant double-checked the bag’s contents at the specialty costume studio. Cat’s fingers dig into the plastic-covered fluff and she takes a deep breath to calm herself.

“Ms. Grant?“

Cat turns to find Kara standing in her doorway, a long spear held loosely in her hand and a golden helmet tucked under her elbow.

“I see you got your costume just fine,“ Cat grumbles, but her anger dissipates when Kara looks down and a light flush colours her cheeks, her bare toes curling into the carpet.

“W-well yes,” Kara says, her face scrunching up in that annoyingly adorable way, her free hand flying to readjust her glasses, and Cat has to fight a smirk.

“Candice brought it over before she left. I thought I’d try it on and come show you, you know, to make sure it is all up to your specifications.”

“Hmm,” Cat hums as she allows her gaze to trail down the toga. “Turn around.”

Kara does a little twirl and Cat’s eyes are drawn to the strong calves briefly revealed beneath the hem of the draped fabric. Kara is a vision.

“Perfect,” Cat says, and Kara’s eyes widen at the slight crack in her voice.

“Uhm,” Kara clears her throat and squints at the monstrosity dangling from Cat’s hand. “So, what’s going on with your costume then?”

“Does this,” Cat holds up the hanger, “look like Persephone to you?”

“No?” Kara says with a little snort that makes Cat’s heart jump.

Kara quickly covers her mouth with her palm, but her eyes sparkle with barely contained laughter as she finally seems to realise what Cat is holding.

“Oh my god,” she mumbles through her fingers, and Cat rolls her eyes and tosses the costume over the back of one of her couches.

“I’m glad this is amusing to you, _Kiera._ ” She puts her hands on her hips and attempts to give her best glare, but it is quickly disarmed by Kara’s wide smile at her use of the--by now entirely endearing--nickname. “But unless I find the costume I am _supposed_ to wear tomorrow, you can go and face Max on your own.”

“Oh,” Kara says through her grin, her gaze warm, “but green looks wonderful on you. You don’t wear it often enough.”

“That may very well be,” Cat agrees, pacified by the sweet look on Kara’s face, “but I will not appear at Maxwell Lord’s self-indulgent, pompous celebration dressed as a cartoon alligator.”

“Crocodile,” Kara corrects her cheekily and Cat scowls, but only a little.

Cat knows that if Kara were still her assistant this would never have happened. She is also aware, though, that without the much needed professional distance that Kara’s new position as junior editor brings, this comfortable, supportive dynamic between them might have never blossomed, and Cat would not want to give up their friendship for the world.

She takes another deep breath and lets her hands fall to her sides. “I guess I will need to call back Failure Number Ten to have this sorted out. _Before I fire her._ ”

“Don’t fire her!” Kara’s eyebrows are drawn in something dangerously close to a puppy dog face, and Cat feels its power clawing at her heart. “At least… _yet_. I can fix this.”

“Kara,” Cat steps forward, eyes drawn to the lines of Kara’s collarbones where they emerge from the ornate cuirass of her costume. “You aren’t my assistant anymore. I can’t ask you to jump in and solve every single little problem.” She looks up into Kara’s eyes. “And at the rate at which you defend these useless creatures, I wonder if your new position shouldn’t have rather been ’Champion of Nameless Assistants’?”

Kara offers her a goofy smile and Cat tries to calm the flutter it causes in her heart by reaching out and tracing the patterns on Kara’s chestplate.

“This truly is perfect for you. They did a great job on the details.” Cat sighs. “If only I could see mine, so I’d know we really will match tomorrow.”

“How about,” Kara begins, and from the playful tone Cat knows she won’t like the direction in which this is heading. “How about instead of a work favour, I will do this as a _personal_ favour? And as a reward,” Kara bites her bottom lip to somewhat stifle her grin, “I get to see you as a crocodile?”

Cat sees the challenge in Kara’s eyes, but she hesitates. She knows Kara would never abuse her trust, so finding photographic evidence spread all over the internet is not something she is worried about. Making a fool of herself in front of Kara, though, is a thought that bothers Cat a whole lot more than it probably should. It is no use denying that Kara’s opinion of her matters a great deal, and although she feels safe with Kara, putting herself in vulnerable situations is not something Cat does lightly.

There is a part of her, though, that wants to try. She wants to hand over this particular kind of power in order to see what Kara will do with it. The thought excites her, and Cat feels her pulse speed up as she considers her options.

“Deal,” she says, feeling Kara’s surprised gaze on her. “But, under one condition.”

“Anything,” Kara replies softly, and not for the first time Cat stares at Kara’s mouth and wonders what her lips would feel like against her own. She tries to shake the thought and forces her eyes upwards.

“You stick to me like glue tomorrow evening. Every smarmy, over-cologned man who attempts to chitchat me into a corner and bore me to death with canned hunting anecdotes has to face the wrath of,” she taps against Kara’s chestplate and smirks, “Athena.”

“Okay,” Kara says, sounding breathless, and her eyes flick down to Cat’s fingers which are still resting against her chest. Something that has idled in the corners of all their interactions lately spills out and into the space between them then, and Cat has to rationally talk herself into removing her hands and taking a step backward, because her instincts are telling her to sway forward and fall into Kara’s warmth instead.

“Go,” Cat finally manages to say, and her voice is hoarse. “Go and do your part of the deal,” she grabs the crocodile suit from the couch and takes another step backward, heart pounding, “and I will do mine.”

Kara looks a little dazed, but then she blinks and jumps into action. “I’ll be right back!” She is gone with a swoosh and the spear and helmet fall onto the office carpet with soft thuds.

Even after all these months of knowing, Cat is still amazed whenever Kara uses her powers in front of her. She briefly wonders if Kara will change into her suit along the way, but then her mind gets stuck on the loosely swirling fabric of the toga, on muscled calves and strong biceps. And so she takes a deep breath and quickly presses the hanger with the crocodile suit to her chest and makes her way to her private bathroom.

 

*+*+*+*+*

 

When Kara returns half an hour later the lights are off and Cat is not in her office. Disappointment settles upon Kara’s shoulders at the thought that Cat simply left, but if she is honest she has to admit that she did not really expect Cat to follow through. Suggesting that Cat should put on the crocodile costume has kind of been a joke anyway.

There is just something about Cat that makes Kara want to tease her, gently, _sweetly_ , while being daring enough to elicit that hint of interest, that spark of playfulness in Cat’s eyes. It has not always been this way, but ever since her promotion, and perhaps a short while just before, she and Cat have actually become friends. Maybe not the closest of buddies, but Kara feels like there is something special between them. Something that puts a smile on her lips whenever Cat opens up to her about her personal life, about her sons, about her hopes and fears. Something that triggers a warm, comforting feeling inside Kara’s belly whenever they spend time alone together.

And it is that something that made Kara agree to accompany Cat to Maxwell Lord’s costume ball as some kind of not-quite-anymore assistant and moral support. In Kara’s mind she is simply helping out a friend, and yes, there might also be a small amount of satisfaction at the fact that Cat still has not found an adequate enough new assistant to fully replace her. Being so good at a human thing that her absence from it leaves a gap makes Kara feel like she truly belongs in this world.

She smiles to herself as she walks to Cat’s couch to pick up the garment bag with the crocodile costume, only to find it unzipped and empty. That is when she hears the soft clatter of ice cubes in a glass that is being sat down coming from the balcony and when she turns she sees Cat’s silhouette in the moonlight.

There, surrounded by the soft evening hum of a city slowing down sits a fluffy crocodile, shoulders sagging in a shaky sigh, and big, fluffy crocodile feet shuffling nervously on the balcony tiles.

Cat has her back turned and is looking up at the moon, the hood of the costume down and still resting against her spine, and as Kara watches the most powerful person of National City distractedly play with the long, green crocodile tail which is draped over her lap, she realises just how much Cat trusts her. The realisation is sharp and intimate, and it rushes through her veins like fire, causing her nostrils to flare and her heart to thump loudly in her chest.

“Cat?”

When Cat slowly turns her head she glares at Kara, daring her to laugh or make a teasing comment, her lips pursed in anticipation. But Kara no longer feels the need to diffuse the tension between them with little jokes. She puts down the costume bags and steps forward, Cat’s uncertain eyes darting away as her fingers clutch hard at the tail in her hands.

Kara sits down beside her, bare toes brushing against the fluffy feet of Cat’s costume, and when Cat pulls up her shoulders Kara can see the internal struggle in the tightness of her jaw, the battle between the urge to flee or lash out versus the willingness to be vulnerable with Kara.

“You’re the cutest crocodile I’ve ever seen,” Kara says then, and Cat looks at her with a scowl, only for a grin to tug at the corners of her mouth as soon as she sees the affection Kara can no longer keep from her gaze. Gently, Kara takes one of Cat’s hands into her own and runs a thumb over the inside of Cat’s wrist beneath the crocodile sleeve. Cat shivers at the touch, and Kara has to bite her lips to keep from smiling too brightly.

“Thank you,” Kara whispers and Cat’s eyes flick to her lips, “for trusting me with this. It means a lot to me.”

Cat’s grin softens as she gazes down at their joined hands, and Kara thinks that she has never seen Cat look more beautiful. When Cat looks back into her eyes, fingers curling tightly around Kara’s, the pull between them is so strong that Kara feels as though she is about to fall over the edge and into an abyss that will swallow her whole.

“May I,” she says softly, heart pounding as she desperately tries to hold on to her balance, “may I see the whole thing?”

Cat frowns as if she expected Kara to ask for something else, but when Kara raises her free hand to tug at the hood of the costume Cat nods, reaching back to help Kara pull it up and over her head. Kara finds the courage to gently brush some of Cat’s hair behind her ear beneath the fluffy crocodile head that frames her face, and then presses her palm against Cat’s cheek. And when Cat leans into the touch, lips parting and eyes darkening, Kara surrenders.

She moves forward, slowly enough to give Cat an out should she want one, and when Cat subtly sways towards her Kara closes the distance between them and very gently presses her mouth to Cat’s.

The snout of the costume sticking out from Cat’s forehead is in the way, a few plastic teeth pulling at Kara’s hair as she angles her head, but the kiss is perfect. There are no demands, no expectations, only Cat’s scent and the softness of her welcoming lips. Cat’s unoccupied hand slides up Kara’s bare arm, leaving a trail of goose bumps before curling around Kara’s shoulder, and Kara breaks the kiss with a happy sigh.

They linger for a moment, lips hovering less than an inch apart, until Cat gently brushes her nose against Kara’s and then moves away far enough so they can look at one another. Her gaze is warm and open and her smile absolutely dazzling, and Kara knows that the image of this radiant Cat Grant in the crocodile costume will stay with her forever.

She reverently strokes her thumb over Cat’s cheek and grins widely at the flutter of eyelashes she receives as a response. Cat’s nostrils flare as she inhales sharply, before she presses a kiss to Kara’s palm and then reaches up to take the hand into her own.

“Kara,” Cat sighs, her voice full of wonder, and Kara’s heart flutters at the way Cat looks at her.

They sit like this for a while, gazing at each other through lowered lashes, lips stretched into silly smiles and Cat seemingly drinking her in with her eyes and the tender touch of her fingers mapping the back of Kara’s hands.

“As much as I’d love to kiss you again,” Cat says then, licking her lips in a way that makes it clear to Kara she is not being rejected, “I’d prefer to get out of this Fluff Sauna of Hell first.”

“Okay,” Kara nods, still a little dazed by what is happening between them.

“I will be right back,” Cat promises as she stands. “Don’t fly off!”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Kara replies, and she raises their hands and plants a tender kiss to Cat’s knuckles before letting go. “I’ll be here.”

Cat looks a little flustered when she turns to walk back into her office, the big crocodile feet and swaying tail causing her stride to be slightly awkward, but incredibly endearing, and once she has disappeared to get changed, Kara takes a deep breath and grins up at the stars.

The only time Kara normally feels this alive is when she flies, but Cat makes her feel even better. Kara thinks about what she knows about love, what she has been taught on Krypton as well as on Earth, and nothing she has imagined comes even close to the warmth in her heart as she replays the kiss in her mind. She has shared kisses before, most recently with James, who really is a lovely guy and a good friend. And Kara thought it would be easy to be with him, to act like the perfect human in a perfect relationship in order to be exactly who people on Earth expected her to be.

It was a lie, though, a role she tried to play in order to not be found out an alien, and now that she knows what it feels like to kiss Cat the need to be one-hundred percent ‘normal’ suddenly loses all of its importance.

Kara smiles against her fingers as she traces the memory of Cat’s lips against her own. Apparently love has sneaked up on her, has been growing for over two years where she least expected it, but it feels so incredibly right.

Cat returns with the crocodile suit in her arms, looking her usual, beautifully put-together self, safe for a few out-of-place locks of hair. Kara’s heart flutters and she jumps up from her seat when Cat puts the costume with the other garment bags and steps back out onto the balcony, hands immediately reaching for Kara. They grin at each other and Kara thinks that even without the crocodile suit Cat is utterly adorable.

This time it is Cat who leans closer and gently kisses Kara, hands sliding up the back of Kara’s neck and nails lightly scratching her scalp.

“I could get used to this,” she breathes against Kara’s mouth once they part, and Kara wraps her arms around Cat’s waist and plants a sweet kiss to her cheek.

“Me, too.”

Cat’s fingers then move down to trace the patterns of Kara’s chest plate once more and she asks, “did you fly around as Athena?”

“No, I changed into my super suit,” Kara explains while Cat moves her hips closer, fully pressing against her. “I just,” Kara swallows, “I liked the way you looked at me in this.” She glances away and a blush spreads across her cheeks. “So I changed back.”

“Hmmm,” Cat nods. Her fingers move upwards where they lightly caress the skin of Kara’s throat. “You make a beautiful Athena.”

“And you…,” the words leave Kara’s lips before she can stop them, “you make a beautiful crocodile.”

Instead of receiving a glare, however, Kara is rewarded with the most wonderful giggle she has ever heard, one that is hearty and unexpectedly free, pure music to her ears. She loves the way Cat’s body lightly shakes under her palms and she loves the ensuing kiss even more.

“Take me home, my wise super-goddess,” Cat whispers against her lips, and Kara cannot help herself and replies, “certainly, my reptilian queen,” which earns her a playful slap to her hip.

“Don’t push it, _Kiera._ ”

But Kara cannot stop smiling as she picks up Cat, bridal style, and leaps into the night.

 

_The End_

  
  
  
  



End file.
